


and the crows screamed for us all to run

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, Gen, the animals react to the alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crows screamed – <i>Too much, too much!  Run!  Run!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and the crows screamed for us all to run

-z-

 

The crows screamed – **_Too much, too much!  Run!  Run!_**

And the stags herded their does and fawns and made them run as fast as they could because – ** _We have to get out, now!  We have to leave our forests!_**

And the dogs and cats confined turned on their humans – **_Please, I love you but we have to leave, we have to go.  Too much!  The ‘wolves!  The ‘wolves!_**

And the crows screamed – **_Too much, too much!  Too much power!  Run!  For these ‘wolves bathe in the blood of all weaker things!  All they know is death!  Run!  Too much, too much power and not enough of us to feed them!_**

****

-z-

 

End.


End file.
